


OS Clustin à gogo

by JustAFangirl99



Series: 13 reasons why OS [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Extremely Underage, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl99/pseuds/JustAFangirl99
Summary: Plusieurs OS sur Clay et Justin





	1. Présentation

Coucou ! Me voilà avec un nouveau livre. Ce sera plusieurs petits / longs OS. Ils seront tous sur Clustin, comme indiqué dans le titre du book. Il y aura, parfois, des mises en garde en notes, au début. Ils ne seront pas toujours déjà frères (ou presque). Parfois, ce sera des Univers Alternatifs puisque Hannah et Jeff ne seront pas morts et d'autre chose !

 

J'espère que vous apprécierez !


	2. Back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin et Clay sont sortis ensemble au lycée. Après leur diplôme, ils sont partis continuer leurs études chacun de leur côté, Clay partant à New-York et Justin restant en Californie. Quand Clay revient, cinq ans plus tard, après avoir fini ses études, il ne s'attend pas à revoir Justin dès son arrivée.
> 
> Les Jensen ont adoptés Justin comme prévu à la fin de la saison 2  
> Hannah et Jeff sont toujours en vie.

Clay roulait à vive allure sur la route déserte qui le mènerait à sa ville natale. Sébastopol. Il soupira en voyant le panneau et continua son chemin, voulant juste rejoindre la maison de ses parents, au plus vite. Il était fatigué de la route qu'il venait de faire et ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer, voir ses parents et se poser tranquillement avec eux. Quand il se gara, il vit trois voitures. Elles lui étaient, toutes les trois, totalement inconnues. Il fronça les sourcils et monta les quelques marches avant de toquer. Quand la porte disparue, il se figea.

-Justin ?

-Clay. Je… Je ne savais pas que tu devais revenir !

-Je pensais que tu avais pris une année sabbatique ?

-Entres, je t'explique tout !

 

Il se décala et le plus jeune - même si ça n'était que de deux mois - entra. Il alla dans le salon et reconnu Alex et Jessica. Ses parents n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient tous les deux partis bosser. Il soupira, se sentant complètement idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé.

-Clay !

 

La brune se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras. L'autre jeune homme se leva et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le prit dans ses bras.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Je viens d'être officiellement diplômé, alors j'avais pensé venir revoir ma famille quelques jours et, pourquoi pas, me réinstaller en ville. Et vous ?

-Justin est un trou du cul, ricana Jess. Un véritable crétin !

-J'ai oublié, gémit-il. Ca arrive à tout le monde.

 

Alex secoua la tête, souriant alors qu'il voyait Jessica et Justin repartir dans leur dispute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a oublié ?

-D'aller chercher Ben à l'école.

-Ben ?

-Benjamin. Le fils qu'ils ont eu ensemble.

 

Clay sentit une pointe de jalousie l'atteindre. Alors Justin et Jess s'étaient remis ensemble quand il était parti ?

-Justy, t'avais rien dit à Clay ? demanda la seule fille.

-Oublié.

-Comme tu as oublié ton gosse à l'école ?

-Clay, bordel, t'y mets pas, toi aussi. S'te plaît ! Ca arrive.

-Non, soupira le plus jeune des Jensen. Non, on n'oublie pas son fils à l'école.

-Mais bon, heureusement, l'instit à appelé Jeff qui est parti le chercher.

 

Alex se renfrogna à la mention de l'ancien sportif de leur lycée. Clay lança un regard à Justin, dans l'incompréhension totale.

-Les gars, on fait une pause ? Faut que je parle à mon frère.

 

Justin attrapa le bras de Clay et l'entraîna vers la cuisine. Il allait devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Benjamin et lui faire rattraper son retard. Quand ils furent seuls, le plus jeune croisa les bras.

-Quand tu venais, Ben était toujours chez Jess. J'ai jamais pensé à t'en parlé et j'suis désolé, mais… Je savais que tu le prendrais mal, Clay.

-Tu _savais_ que je le prendrais mal ?

-Je ne me suis pas remis avec Jess. Elle est heureuse avec Scott, tu sais ?

-Avec Scott ? s'étonna Clay. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

-Ouais, moi non plus.

 

Quelque chose sembla troubler Clay et Justin s'en rendit compte. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire qui puisse perturber son frère.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi c'est Jeff qui est parti chercher le petit, alors ?

-C'est notre numéro d'urgence. Il est basketteur pro, alors il n'a pas d'examens à passer, en ce moment. Scott est en épreuve de je-ne-sais quelle connerie et Jess et moi devions réviser alors nous avons couper nos portables.

 

Clay n'écouta pas plus alors qu'il savait que Justin continuait de parler. Il le fixait. Ou, plutôt, il fixait ses lèvres si tentantes. Un sourire prit place sur le visage de Justin et le plus jeune se rendit compte d'à quel point son aîné lui avait manqué. Il agrippa le t-shirt blanc de son frangin et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Justin, d'abord surprit, finit par répondre au baiser. Il n'y avait rien de lent. C'était pressé, rapide, violent. Ils s'étaient beaucoup trop manqué en cinq ans. La porte s'ouvrit et ils se séparèrent alors qu'un bambin arriva, sautant dans les bras du brun.

-Hey, Benji !

-Hey, Papa ! Bonjour, Monsieur.

 

Justin lâcha un rire alors que Clay grimaça. Monsieur ? Il n'était pas si vieux que ça.

-Vous êtes un ami de Papa ?

-De ta maman, oui.

-Et Papa, alors ? J'croyais que Maman et toi aviez les même amis ?

-C'est parce que Clay, c'est mon frère.

-Alors c'est mon tonton ?

 

Jeff passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et checka Clay avant d'aller vers la salle. Justin avait hoché la tête et le petit tendit les bras vers son oncle qui le prit. L'enfant posa ses lèvres contre la joue de son oncle qui le posa ensuite. Il couru dans le salon pour rejoindre sa mère. Justin prit Clay dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, Clay.

-Toi aussi, idiot.

 

Et c'était vrai. Ils s'étaient manqués, mais, maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir rester avec l'autre autant qu'ils le voudraient. Clay n'avait plus aucune envie de quitter Sébastopol. Du moins, pas tant que Justin y serait. Parce qu'une chose était sûre : la maison, c'était Justin, pour lui.


	3. Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'il s'apprête à coucher avec Clay, Justin se fait submerger par des souvenirs tous plus violents les uns que les autres.
> 
> Mention de violence, de viol sur mineur + enfant (vraiment jeune, donc)

Justin ne savait pas exactement comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais le fait est qu'ils étaient dans le lit de Clay, en train de s'embrasser, le plus jeune au dessus de lui. La bouche de son futur amant glissa dans sa nuque et il gémit en sentant la langue de Clay longer sa carotide. Les mains de l'autre adolescent étaient sur ses hanches alors que les siennes s'étaient perdues dans le dos de son "frère". Son t-shirt avant déjà disparu depuis un moment, ainsi que celui de Clay. Les lèvres avaient continuer leur descente, se trouvant maintenant sur ses pectoraux. Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, il n'avait même pas remarqué que les cheveux bruns de Clay étaient maintenant sous ses doigts. Ses jambes autour des hanches de Jensen, il le sentit se relever, doucement, sur les genoux, le torturant de sa bouche et lui laissant des traces violettes sur le torse, autour des tétons. Quand des mains se posèrent sur sa ceinture, Justin se tendit.

_Seth était au dessus de lui, les mains sur sa ceinture, souriant. Le jeune adolescent secouait la tête, inutilement. Il savait que ça ne changerait rien à cette soirée. Il savait, au fond de lui, que l'attitude de son beau-père n'était pas correct. Il l'avait déjà subit avec quelques uns des précédents._

_-Détends toi, bonhomme. Je vais te donner ton cadeau. T'as treize ans, aujourd'hui, il faut que tu deviennes un vrai homme._

_-S'il te plait, Seth, laisses-moi partir. J'ai… S'il te plaît._

 

_La boucle fut défaite et son bouton fut ouvert. Il savait ses yeux humides de larmes, mais il tentait de les contenir, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il tenta de serrer les jambes, mais Seth les écarta fermement, s'allongeant entre elle, sa bouche se posant près de l'oreille du garçon._

_-Tout ira bien, je te le promet._

 

* * *

 

 

Clay sentit les jambes dans son dos se resserraient et les muscles de Justin se tendre. Il fronça les sourcils et l'une de ses mains alla se glisser dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme alors que l'autre le maintenait au dessus du corps du plus âgé. 

-Justin, on n'est pas obligé d'aller plus loin. On peut s'arrêter, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, tu le sais, non ?

 

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse. Les yeux de son ex-futur-amant était rempli d'un sentiment que Clay n'avait eu l'occasion de ne voir qu'une fois dans les orbes bleues ; celle où son père avait voulu poser la main sur l'épaule de Justin et que celui-ci avait fait un bon en arrière, apeuré. C'était de la terreur pure et dure. Il se défit de la prise de son "frère" et passa derrière lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est fini, Justy. Tout ira bien, je te le promet.

 

* * *

 

Les mots soufflés contre son oreille firent accélérés son rythme cardiaque.

-S'il te plaît, non.

 

Il sentit les bras l'enserrait un peu plus.

_L'enfant avait mal. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que le zizi du monsieur avec qui sa maman était amoureuse était en lui._

_-C'est fini, Justy. Tout ira bien, je te le promet._

 

_Le truc de l'homme sortit et revint, lui faisant beaucoup plus mal. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire à personne. C'était Aaron qui lui avait dit :_

_-Quand on joue, tu ne dois rien dire, même si je te fais mal._

 

_Comment un enfant de six ans peut aller contre un adulte ? Alors il le laissait jouer, même s'il lui faisait très mal. Très très mal._

 

* * *

Clay se figea en entendant la supplication de Justin. Il se releva et l'allongea intégralement sur le lit avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues.

-Justin, je veux que tu me regardes et que tu m'écoutes, tu peux faire ça ?

 

L'adolescent paru ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Clay, à califourchon au dessus de lui, se pencha et l'embrassa.

-Clay, qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ?

 

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la porte pour y trouver sa mère. Comme des crétins, dans la précipitations, ils avaient oubliés de fermer à clé.

-Il ne fait rien, Madame Jensen, souffla Justin. Il… On faisait des pompes donc on a retiré nos t-shirt et… Et j'ai commencé à flipper et Clay tentait juste de me faire reprendre pied avec la réalité. Enfin, je pense.

-Tu penses ? Il t'embrassais !

-J'ai flippé, Maman. Il était complètement en panique et ne répondait pas. J'ai fais ce qui me semblait le plus logique.

 

Lainie roula des yeux et quitta la chambre, leur indiquant qu'ils passaient à table. En se remettant face à Justin, Clay put lire la terreur toujours présente dans son regard.

-On aurait jamais dû, Justin. Pas alors qu'on t'a déjà fait du mal.

-Personne ne m'a jamais…

-Prends moi pour un con !

 

Ils se levèrent et descendirent. Ils avaient eu chaud. A quelques secondes prêtes, si Justin n'avait pas flippé, ils se faisaient griller. Ils terminaient de remettre des t-shirts quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Vous savez qu'une relation sexuel ou un mariage entre frères adoptifs n'est pas un crime en Californie ?

-De quoi tu parles, Maman ? grogna Clay.

-Des suçons sur le torse de Justin.

 

Matt lança un regard par dessus son épaule.

-Attendez juste qu'on ne soit pas là, s'il vous plait. On ne veut pas savoir quand vous couchez ensemble, ricana Matt.

-Matt, je suis sérieuse, là ! J'essaye de leur expliquer que l'inceste n'est pas établi puisque Justin n'est pas vraiment le frère de Clay. Enfin : on l'a adopté, mais en Californie, la loi s'en fiche. Si vous voulez sortir ensemble alors même que vous êtes frères adoptifs, ce n'est pas un soucis. Vous pourrez même vous marier si vous le souhaitez.

-M'dame Jensen, Clay et moi ne sortons pas ensemble.

-Mais vous alliez coucher ensemble, pas vrai ?

 

Les deux baissèrent la tête. Ils étaient grillés. Et Lainie n'allait plus les lâcher avec sa loi alors que Matt allait les vanner. Ils soupirèrent. Ils étaient morts.


	4. Shooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin refuse de laisser Clay sortir et personne ne raisonne Tyler qui entre et commence à tirer sur tout le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention ! Il y a des présentes d'armes et de violences armées + mention du viol de Tyler.
> 
> JUSTICE POUR TYLER ! - excusez moi, je délire - ET EN PARTIE POUR HANNAH ET JESSICA, aussi

Les mains tremblantes, Justin n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autres choses que la plaie qu'il tentait de boucher. Il avait empêché Clay de sortir trouver Tyler après qu'ils aient été mis au courant du projet de l'autre ado. Et il regrettait. Amèrement. La peur dans le regard de Clay s'était transformé en douleur alors qu'il savait que la terreur avait prit place dans son propre regard.

-Je suis désolé, mec. J'aurais pas dû t'empêcher de tentait de le calmer. J'suis tellement désolé, Clay.

 

Le plus jeune sourit brièvement, prouvant qu'il avait bien comprit les mots de l'autre ado. Celui-ci sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. En temps normal, il aurait tout fait pour ne pas pleurer devant tant de monde, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance à ce moment précis. 

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

 

_Tyler entra et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il commença à tirer à travers la foule. Clay et Justin échangèrent un regard, la peur remplissant leurs yeux. Ils auraient dû bouger et se protéger, mais ils étaient figés, incapables de bouger. Les tirs se rapprochaient. Clay vit Tyler visait Justin qui s'était tourné pour voir où étaient Jess, Alex et Zach. Il s'interposa avant qu'une violente douleur ne le prenne. Il grogna alors que la douleur se propageait en lui comme un venin. Justin se retourna et s'approcha de Clay qui se tourna alors que Tyler continuait son massacre. Justin n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'énorme fleur rouge qui prenait place au milieu de l'abdomen de son ami. Il se précipita et accompagna sa descente jusqu'au sol. Au même moment, la police entra et shoota le tireur qui s'effondra._

 

* * *

Il avait voulu protéger Justin. Il ne s'en voulait pas, d'ailleurs. Il était même plutôt fier puisque ça avait fonctionné. Justin irait bien.

-Dis leur que j'suis désolé. Dis-leur que j'voulais juste être un bon rendez-vous. Une sorte de héro, je pense.

 

Il vit la larme longer le regard de Justin. Et dire que c'était leur premier "date". Il tendit la main et passa son pouce sur la peau pâle de Justin pour retirer les larmes. Le plus âgé ne pouvait pas calmer ses larmes. La main disparue et le bras tomba sur le côté. Le shérif s'approcha et glissa ses doigts dans le cou du jeune homme avant de relever la tête vers Justin. Il vit Alex derrière et, dans le regard de son père, l'ado comprit que c'était fini. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Justin n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre et s'effondrer, en larme, sur le torse de son frère adoptif ex-futur-petit-ami, aussi bizarre que soit l'appellation.

 

* * *

Lainie et Matt arrivèrent en courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. L'homme fut le premier à voir Justin. Celui-ci avait les mains couvertes de sang alors que ses vêtements et ses cheveux l'étaient aussi. Il prit le bras de sa femme et s'approcha de leur fils adoptif. Celui-ci se figea en voyant les Jensen arriver. Comment diable pouvait-il leur expliquer ? Jessica frottait le dos du brun, inlassablement.

-Justin ! Tu vas bien, trésor ? demanda maternellement Lainie.

-Il... J'suis tellement désolé, pleura-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas responsable, souffla Jessica. Tu n'y es pour rien. Monsieur et Madame Jensen, je suis désolée pour Clay, mais… Tyler braquait Justin de son arme et il ne voulait pas le perdre alors il s'est interposé.

 

Sa voix se brisa alors que le shérif, qui voulait ramené son fils chez lui, venait d'arriver.

-Ce que Jessica tente de vous dire, c'est que Clay n'a pas survécu. Il… Il était mort avant l'arrivée des secours.

 

Les larmes de Justin redoublèrent alors que Lainie s'effondrait en larmes dans les bras de son mari. Un cri traversa la pièce et Jessica, Zach et Alex se tournèrent pour voir Nora Walker s'effondrer au milieu d'un couloir. Ils auraient voulu être triste, mais ils en étaient incapable. Pas pour Bryce. Pour Clay, par contre, ils avaient mal. Zach vit parfaitement la mère de Tyler giflait l'agent qui venait, sans doute, de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Scott Reed quitta une pièce, une écharpe autour du bras alors que Montgomery de la Cruz parlait avec Chloé. Elle ne semblait pas triste, elle semblait juste vide. Scott s'approcha du petit groupe, doucement. Zach hocha la tête et il finit par finalement se joindre à eux.

-Qu'est-... Où est Jensen ?

-Il était mort avant l'arrivée des ambulances, Monsieur Reed, indiqua le shérif.

-Tout ça à cause de Monty, Jake et Elliot. C'est dégueulasse. Le pire, c'est que ce sont eux qui s'en sorte le mieux, sans blessures.

-Quoi ?

-Zach, bordel, t'es jamais là quand ils causent de truc important ? Montgomery se vantait d'avoir… 

 

Une nausée le saisit, mais il savait qu'il devait terminer son explication.

-Il a violé Down, avec un balai, dans les chiottes. C'est pour ça que le gosse a pété un plomb.

 

Jessica ne put rien faire d'autre que d'aller gifler le garçon qui se tenait à une vingtaine de mètre d'elle. Justin releva la tête vers eux. Clay était mort. A cause des conneries de De la Cruz. Il se leva et alla face au blond qui se tenait la joue alors que Chloé et Jess s'étaient légèrement éloigné.

-Tu violes un mec qui pète un plomb et tu es celui qui s'en sort vivant ? Tu t'en vantes ? Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond, chez toi ?

 

Le shérif s'approcha alors que Justin venait de frapper, violemment, son ancien ami au visage.

-Montgomery de la Cruz, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression sexuelle. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence.


End file.
